Life in the City What People do for Money
by saki.ikumi
Summary: KuroFai YuuiFai no twincest ... Angsty as usual. Should be rated M but there's no really descriptive stuff. Yuui does some pretty sketchy stuff, so you've been warned.... Also AshuraFai... as always... anst
1. Chapter 1

**Well… Saki's back with a new story…**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa is NOT MINE**

**Angsty as usual… Rated T for a reason… YuuixFai (Only as brotherly mush though, not twincest.) KuroxFai (EXTREME in the next few chapters) AshuraxYuui or AshuraxFai (Can't decide what would be more awesome) **

_The night was a pitch black. The kind of black you only see in pictures or movies. The rain was softly pattering down but the blonde boy walking down the street didn't seem to mind. The night was also silent, the only sounds were the steady beat of a passing car's radio and the rustling of the trees. The boy was skinny and pale, but he had a fire in his eyes that looked like if you made him mad you would be on the ground in three seconds flat. _

_The boy let himself smile as his eyes fixed on a small house. It was small, the windows broken and fixed with plastic wrap, the paint peeling near the door. But despite its state, it had a homey feel to it, colorful flowers planted around the front and a warm glow coming from the window on the right of the door. The blonde grasped his hand around the doorknob and stepped inside. _

"_Fai," Announced the blonde to the silhouette in the corner."I'm back."_

_Fai didn't smile at him only looked at him disdainfully. The boy smiled nervously at his twin and bit his lip. Fai stepped closer to him and put his hands on the other boy's wrists. _

"_Tell me," Fai wrapped his hands around his brother's thin and pale wrists, trying to keep him in place. "…Yuui."_

_His voice had a hint of creepiness in it, like he was trying his best to hold back his anger and try to appear happy to see his brother at the same time. _

"_What?" Asked Yuui, feigning a smile and trying to wrench out of his grip. It was no use._

"_Where you've been." Fai's eyes were those of a parent looking at a child who has just came back after their curfew._

"_F-Fai," said Yuui nervously, not able to meet his eyes, trying to plead with him. His eyes drifted to the ripped part of his jeans and he swallowed nervously. "It's late. We should get to bed._

_They were splitting images of each other, as if a mirror was separating them. They were both thin, as if half-starved, short, blonde haired and blue-eyed. They looked only about 11 or 12, their faces young but worn with worry and sleepiness. They looked like they both had been through a lot. But they had been through things together. They seemed close, also, but… it seemed like they both were hiding something from each other. _

_They were different in appearance though, but by inconspicuous things. Yuui had a different sort of carrying himself than his brother, though. He walked with more of a power in his step, like a leader, while Fai walked like a follower, like he would always depend on someone else._

"_Yuui," said Fai forcefully. "I'm your brother. I deserve to know where you were." But Fai's expression changed once he saw the look on Yuui's face. "Yuui…." Fai's voice was soft as he looked in Yuui's light blue eyes, letting go of one of his wrists and brushed his hand over Yuui's small face. "You weren't_ there _were you?"_

"_What if I was?" Yuui's face was beginning to morph into something close to anger. _

"_Yuui…."_

"_Fai!" said Yuui, pushing Fai away violently in anger. Fai lost his footing and hit the wall. "I was there, okay?! We have to eat, Fai, can't you understand that? I… I…."_

_Yuui covered his eyes with his arm and turned away from Fai. Fai slowly regained his composure and stood up, biting his lip. He walked over to his brother and slowly took him in his arms. Yuui tried to hide his tears, grasping onto the back of Fai's shirt, but he was shaking. The truth was they were both afraid._

"Suwa," said a rough voice from outside the office door.

Kurogane Suwa, a tough-looking 19-year-old man with spikey black hair and tanned skin, turned to look at who interrupted his work. It was a man that looked around his age, long wet black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a trench coat and boots, looking like he just went through a flood, his clothes sticking to him.

"Yes?" asked Kurogane, setting down his books and turning to face the intruder.

"There's something I need for you to do for me," said Ashura, a sly smile creeping onto his face as he crossed his legs, supporting himself by one arm on the doorframe.

Kurogane knew what it was by the look on Ashura's face. Kurogane knelt down in front of Ashura and took his hand surprisingly softly and pressed his lips to the pale skin. Ashura looked down at his servant as his lips lingered for a moment, but then his head rose to look back up at his master.

"Anything, Ashura-sama," said Kurogane, his eyes dark.

Yuui ran a comb through his messy blonde hair and let his eyes drift for a second to the mirror in front of him. He had bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and black jeans. His blue eyes seemed worn and less lively. Yuui looked down at the folded hands on his lap and sighed. He felt strong arms around his neck and didn't bother to look up.

"You're awake," he said quietly, his voice hoarse.

The man didn't answer, only pressed his dry and chapped lips to Yuui's pale neck. Yuui bit his lip and placed his hand slowly over the man's on his shoulder. But the man snapped away. He stood and rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a small black leather wallet. He was a tall late-twenties, early 

30's man, with black hair and a cloudy right eye. His hair looked unwashed (actually, all of him looked unwashed) and he was wearing a black oxford half unbuttoned.

He pulled out a wad of money and counted it silently, while Yuui watched him with attentive eyes.

"This is all you care about, right?" he said quietly, holding the wad out to Yuui. "It's just about the money."

Yuui didn't bother to argue, only took the wad of money and looked away from the man. He walked out of the room and Yuui flopped himself down backwards on the unmade bed. He bit his lip to keep him from crying.

**How's that for a preview/first chapter?**

**I hoped you guys liked it!! SORRY IT'S WRITTEN BAD!! I DID NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME.**

**Please read/review… (Yes Yuui is a prostitute, what's it to you? You have to make money somehow…)**

**IF YOU WANT ANY PEOPLE TO BE PUT IN PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R!! Enjoy :3**

**Iku-Chan**

**Chapter 2**

"Kurogane," said a deep voice. "Come here."

The shadowy figure in the corner, his breathing labored, reached his handcuffed hands out, sweat dancing on his neck. He pressed his hands onto the dirty concrete and slowly lifted himself. He had a hard time doing so, but somehow he came to his dirty bare feet.

He knew what was coming.

The pain was nothing to him anymore, so what did it matter? The blood was warmth anyway, and warmth was what he wanted, what he needed. He didn't wince. He didn't cry out. He still had some of his dignity left. And he wouldn't let _him _take it away. He didn't fight off any of it, only sat there, his short nails digging into his knees, his teeth biting onto his bottom lip and drawing blood.

After it was over the man came and kneeled next to Kurogane, looking down on him with a mixture of contentment and pity. He slapped him unexpectedly hard with a calloused hand, keeping a straight face.

"You will not see him again," said the voice, touching Kurogane's red face with two worn fingers. "Swear it to me."

Kurogane nodded, all of his energy drained from him, and then he surrendered to the darkness.

--

"Where've you been?" asked Fai, his voice raised, as Yuui walked into the room. His face was lined with worry.

Yuui wordlessly slapped the money on the table and Fai's looked away from his brother. Yuui sat himself down next to his brother on the couch and took a sip of the glass of water on the coffee table. He was clothed in a long black jacket and black jeans, his socks full of holes and his coat becoming too small for him. They were poor, yes, with all of the bills they had to pay at such a young age, who wouldn't be poor? There's the house and the electricity and the water… Even if it's just two of them, the food costs a lot anyway.

Fai looked over at his brother. His blonde hair was messy and dirty, his face in need of a wash. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was deathly pale. His eyes were unfocused, like he was watching something in his mind.

"You know I don't like this," said Fai quietly, his eyes full of anger. He was trying to contain himself "I don't want you to keep treating yourself like this. Like you're nothing."

"We've got to make money," said Yuui simply, wringing his hands together on his lap.

"I don't _care_," said Fai, his anger beginning to show as he slammed the glass down onto the table. "You're humiliating yourself. Everytime you come home, you're tired and in pain. Sure it gets us money, but we can make money other ways! We can find a job at, I don't know, Subway's! I just don't want you to do this anymore."

"Don't you think I feel the same way?!" asked Yuui, enraged. "I'm not like a _girl_! I can't just spread my legs and let them take me! I _hate_ it. I hate the humiliation. They're not gentle either. They don't have to hold back because they don't even _know_ them! I'm just some pretty gay boy giving them a night, okay?! I'm _nothing_! I have no pride, no morals… What kind of pride can we have with what we do? "

He looked over at his brother, begging for some sort of reaction, some sort of pity (even if that wasn't what he wanted), some sort of acceptance. But all Fai did was reach over and take Yuui's hand. Yuui leaned his head on Fai's shoulder, his anger relinquished.

"You remind me of mother," said Fai quietly after a while.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Yuui, looking at the floor while still playing with a loose string on the edge of Fai's t-shirt.

Fai smiled to himself softly and ran his finger down the back of his brother's hand.

--

Fai leaned against the brick wall, his legs crossed. He was waiting for something, and it was unusual because it couldn't have been any earlier than midnight. The only sounds were of a couple drunks arguing in front of a rundown bar. Fai pressed his hands together and waited.

"Flowright-san," said a soft voice after what seemed like hours.

Fai turned. There was a boy that looked about 16, straight dark hair halfway in his eyes. His skin was deathly pale and he had bags under his eyes, but he looked awake enough. He eyes were bright blue and they were catlike, actually, all of him was catlike. He walked elegantly but cautiously, his thin body clothed in a long trench coat.

"Kamui-kun," said Fai, letting himself smile. "It's nice to see you out of the hospital."

"Cut the crap, Flowright," said Kamui, still in a quiet voice, but somehow his voice quiet was so much more menacing. "I have to get home before Subaru finds out I've been gone."

Fai smiled again, but more softly this time. There was the quiet sound of the knife and Fai could almost taste the blood already. Kamui held out his wrist indifferently and Fai put his mouth over the cut savoring every last bit.

It was horrible and Fai hated every bit of it, but he _needed _it. It was the only thing keeping him alive. And if he didn't have it… well, if he didn't have it Yuui wouldn't be around either. But Fai hated it. Having to depend on someone else to live, he hated it. He wanted so much to be independent, so much wanting to be strong for Yuui, that sometimes it actually made Yuui's life worse. Fai drew his tongue along the cut and lifted his mouth from it, feeling as if he's taken enough.

He didn't look at Kamui's eyes as he lifted his head from the pale wrist and Kamui didn't look at his. Fai reached in his pocket and drew out from within what looked like a bag full of crystallized blue tears. Kamui took it without a word and then disappeared into the night with renewed vigor.

Fai tried to smile to himself, just to try to lighten his mood, and walked down the alleyway one pale gloved hand in his black coat's pocket.

"Hey," said a deep rough voice, rough hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Kuro-chan!" said Fai, a fake smile coming to his lips.

**How was that?**

**Written so much better than the last one… (not bragging) I can't believe I got 5 story alerts for the first chapter!! 5 and 3 reviews!! Woah… I feel so loved. If you would keep on reviewing the chapters will come up faster. My inspiration comes when I get reviews!!**

**Also, any characters you want to be put in, please tell me!**


End file.
